Brave New World
by doomedpassion
Summary: Ron becomes a vampire during the war against Voldemort. A new Dark Lord Rises. FredRon, PercyRon, PercyTom, HarryGinny, RemusHermione and others inside, slight xover with Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

**This is a diary entry.**

"This is dialogue."

_This is a person's thoughts._

**August**** 10 2008**

**Harry's birthday ****was last week. I was at his party and all. But I couldn't bring myself to have fun. I had a lot on my mind.**

**It's the first time, I am writing. I never had to before. I have**** secrets that I can't share with my family. I have been bitten by a vampire. When? Well…around the time of the war. You see, I am managing to survive on the blood of animals…I heard that it was being done by a coven of renegade vampires in America [1], so I haven't endangered my family. The trouble is…whenever I get to close to a certain brother of mine, I seem to lose control of my bloodlust…I want his blood. He's in a coma. I think I am going crazy…I think…it's time to come out with the truth. Should I?**

**R**

I hold my body to myself. What else could I do?And it couldn't have been a worse time to announce this though the war's over. My brother, Fred's in a coma, he's supposed to be dead. That's what the Healer said, but he's not. They don't know why. It's not like I know the answer.

I walk down the stairs. I move slowly. My breath is ragged…you might wonder whether I even need to breathe. I don't, it's just habit. Breathing allows me to smell things-some smells are unwelcome, others are welcome and others in between or a clash of both, like Fred's scent. It makes me hungry, dangerous.

I'm at the bottom now.

"Ron. Are you alright?" asked mum. "You've been pale and under slept for months."

"Y-…actually no…I'm a vampire. Lupin's wolf knows. That's why I haven't talked to him in a while, not that I don't like him, but his scent stinks like hell. I'm sure he thinks the same as me."

"Ron, are you sure?" asked mum.

"Yes, of course I'm sure…unless you want me to have me checked by a psycho-healer," I said. A psycho-healer, for you Muggles is a cross between psychiatrist and psychologist.

"Ron…I'm just worried about you. How long has it been?" said mum.

"Long enough," I said because I was not in the mood. I ignored the questions of Bill, Charlie and Ginny.

Everything went on in a blur, until Harry and Hermione came over.

"Ron, are you okay?" asked Hermione. She elbowed Harry.

"Yeah…I suppose, just peachy for being a vampire," I said.

"Vampire?" cried Hermione. "I have to check something, wait never mind, I don't have any books on vampires."

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. He was looking at me strangely. "I mean you don't look like one. You just look exhausted."

"I am. And I haven't had any blood in awhile. Seriously Harry, do you think I am joking?" I said losing my temper. I managed to keep my anger in check. "What part of being bitten by a vampire do you not understand?"

"You can't be a vampire," said Harry desperately. "I don't want to lose you mate."

"I know," I said, sobering a little.

"There has to be a cure," said Harry desperately.

"There isn't, but there is an alternative to drinking human blood, and that is animal blood," I said. "I heard of the Cullens, who are faring well, from the U.S. It worked, that's why you guys thought I used magic to make my eyes look gold. It means that I drink animal blood. If they are red it means that I drink human blood, or that I am starving, otherwise, my eyes are black or my _normal_ eye colour, brown."

"Your eyes are black right now," said Hermione.

"You never pass up a chance to do research do you?" I asked laughing bitterly.

"Oh Ron, I didn't mean it that way. I was hoping to be able to help you," said Hermione.

"I know, but…" I said.

"Anyways, how did you know about the Cullens?" asked Hermione.

"A book called Twilight," said Ron. "It's actually full of fact and myth. And yes, you were reading it. I managed to contact them. I went to the library and used the Maginet [2]. They actually exist. I found their address and phone number, so I used a Muggle payphone to contact them. And yes, I used it properly, the way you taught me. Apparently, the shape-shifter, Jacob Black and my vampire best friend, Alice Cullen's adoptive brother, Edward are a mated couple. So I talked to them. They're nice people. I can give you their phone number to call, if anything happens." _Like me losing control and killing people. They'll do damage control…and shit like that._ Hermione read the words I haven't said and hugged me. To that I said, "Aren't you afraid to get bitten?"

"Che, like you would do that to me," said Hermione. "Besides, I can protect myself."

"Sure sure," I said. _Damn it, Jacob, you got your stupid phrase stuck in my head._

~~~Time change~~~

Later that night, I heard my parents talking. Mum wanted my sanity checked, but Dad believed me. Their argument was in whispers and it was coming from their bedroom. My advanced hearing showed me what they were saying. The light breathing from Harry told me he was asleep. I shook my head. He's afraid of dreams of Voldemort and is unafraid of a vampire. Perhaps he believes that I am crazy like my mum. I just hope that they come around. Bill, Charlie and Ginny believe me, due to their life experiences. Percy…we haven't heard from him, nor do we mention him. He's the new minister. He's a goddamn dictator. He's killed, bribed and threatened to get his way up there. This occurred shortly after Voldemort died for real. Harry thinks it is a coincidence, but I don't. Ever since I was bitten by a vampire, I keep getting these feelings that something big…life changing is going to happen. Something worse than Voldemort is waking up.

"Mum, why? Why do you want me to be checked out at St. Mungo's?" I whispered. "Do you really think that I'm off my rocker? Because I'm not."

[1] Reference to Twilight starts here…may the only chapter that I will incorporate it, but who knows…

[2] Wizard and creature edition of the internet. It does not use waves to transfer information. It uses magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 10 2008**

**I was betrayed by my family. They don't believe that I am a vampire. Lupin would but he's away. He can't help me, besides as a vampire, I'm a nuisance. So here I am…in the psychological ward of St. Mungo's. I already hate this place. Sort of…because I met some interesting people here.**

**R**

"Sod off!" I told the nurse, none too kindly. She was nice enough. She brought me told the common room, where some others were doing recreational crap, after showing me to a dorm, which separated into two rooms, where other patients like me, who 'thought' they were magical creatures of some sort.

I was fuming. I knew it, so did everyone else. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "What?!" I said rudely.

The person who tapped me smiled at me. Her eyes changed colour. "Hey, my name's Kikyo Yokono [1] in Japanese, Jie Geng Hu Li, Bellflower Foxx in English."

"I see," I said, smirking. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Just call me Ron. May I call you Belle? You are pretty and its part of your English name."

"Sure, honey. You're one of us, aren't you?" said Belle.

"One of you?" I asked confused. "There're more?"

"You're in our dorm right?" said Belle. "All the people in that dorm are like us: four girls including me and two guys, including you. I introduce you. C'mon."

My new friend Belle led me over to three people. One girl was slumped on the table, sleeping. Another girl was staring into space. The third girl in the group was carving things into the table with her impossibly sharp nails, by her smell; I could tell she was a werewolf. She looked up and sneered at me. I glared at her. The boy who was standing against the wall, scowled at me.

"The girl who's staring into space is Fuo Mei (fire beauty)'s. Her twin brother, Fuo Li (fire strength) is the boy leaning on the wall. She's a phoenix and he's a dragon deity, they're demigods. They're both Chinese. They are my cousins. Oh and we call them May and Li," said Belle in a conspirator's voice. "The girl you glared at is-"

"Park Yuri's my name. Yuri means glass in Korean, not some perverted concept invented by the Japanese. My father's Korean Canadian and my mother's Native Canadian shapeshifter, but they work for the ministry, in foreign affairs. They were forced to put me here because of my defiance of the ministry. Either this or death of the whole family." She made a face. "I am not a werewolf. I am a shape-shifter with a wolf as my animal. Yes, I am a half-blood. There's a difference. And you are not a vampire. You are a vameer. When a vampire bites a human, they become vameer's, not vampires, unless they drink the blood the vampire that bit them. At that point, then, the newly turned vampire will have a blood bond with the vampire. By the way, werewolves are not the same. If you are bitten by a werewolf, you become one. For vampires, I just explained it to you," said the girl with the exceptionally long nails. "My nails are a sign of rebellion against these hypocritical nincompoops of nurses and healthcare professionals. I suppose I should welcome you." She cackled.


	3. Chapter 3

**August 10 2008**

**I don't know how long it's been since I met him. No it wasn't really a meeting or was it. I entered his diary. I suppose I have met him…in a way. Everything that I believed…I can't bring myself to return to those beliefs. Tom…what have you done to me. I think I'm losing my mind. Someday…we'll be together again. You told me forever. You lied to me, just like you lied to everyone else.** **I know who you are, so does everyone else, since the Chamber of Secrets incident. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Maybe I just want a sign from you…that you're still out there somewhere. There's a rebellion. I know. My government…you'd be proud wouldn't you.**

**P**

There was knocking on the door.

"Come in," I said. I looked up from my writing. I didn't bother to put it away. The people were too afraid to look into my privacy anyway. "So it's you," I said. "What is it?"

"Your dear little brother, Ronnie-kins, has been place at the psychological ward of St. Mungo's," said Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Oh really, now?" I said. I knew a twisted smirk graced my features, but I could careless. I was becoming more like the man I loved. He would have been proud if he was here. I know he is. He's watching over me, teaching me what to do.

"Master, what are your plans," she said mockingly.

"I have no need to divulge my plans with the likes of you," I said.

"Tch, cocky bastard," she muttered.

"Crucio."

"N-no…please, master, don't…I promise…never again…" her breath came short. How dare she insult me?

"How dare you? All I want is to make him proud. And you? How dare you do this to me! I swear I will bring him back. You bigoted woman who believes that I am a fool like my family, I assure you I am not."

"Yes, master. I promise, never again."

I relented. She was valuable. She was completely loyal to my lord and master, my deceased lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 10 2008**

**Today, I learned the horrible truth. Patients here are treated like house elves. But we had to do worse jobs than them-illegal things. Now, I know why sometimes, my friends and the others aren't in their beds at night, until past midnight. Apparently I had to adjust to the facility before I could be put to work. They must have hoped I had forgotten freedom.**

**R**

"What's the meaning of this?!" I cried. "We aren't your slaves. Why are you taking advantage of us?"

"Shut up!" snarled one of the nurses slapping me. "You need pills, you work for them." She cackled.

I wanted to kill her. I wanted to spill her blood and watch it flow. Oh I wouldn't drink it. It was contaminated by her personality. I'm sure it would taste bad. I was sure my eyes were glowing red and my fangs were slowly inching their way out from behind my lips because some other patients were staring at me in horror and Belle elbowed me in the back of the head. "Sorry," I whispered. "I almost broke our cover."

We were led into an underground room. It was filled with illegal herbs and drugs. We were supposed to tend to them. Some Muggle drugs had Dark Magical properties and such-they were grown here and tended to by psychological patients, under the watch of the nurses. We were 'paid' to do this for drugs. There was other rooms, where we were rented out to perverts. Yeah…we were goods and labour in the black market. I really wanted to kill someone. I could feel my fangs elongating. I kept my mouth shut. There was no reason for the nurses to know that I really was a vampire, or they would gain power over me. Today's apparently my turn for prostitution. It's an initiation of some sort. Stupid family for getting me into this…damn.

~~~Time Change: At Night~~~

I was led, blindfolded into a room. "This one requested for you," cackled one of the nurses. _Stupid bitches!_ I was so angry, I could murder. The door closed behind me with an ominous click. I remembered the reassuring voices of my friends, Belle, Yuri, May and Li telling me not to kill in fury or something like that. But I was curious, angry and hopeful. I had to know who it was that wanted me for their sick twisted pleasures…knew I was here. Perhaps I could escape with my new friends...I tore off my blindfold. The person before me was hooded and had his back to me. Yes, the person was male. The scent was vaguely familiar. This was someone I knew…

He pulled off his black hood.

"You!" I cried.

"Yes me," he said calmly.

I lunged. "Traitor," I hissed.

"Protego," he whispered.

I hit his shield. I bounced off with the force of my lunge. I landed on my hands and feet. My eyes glinted red, fangs showing. "Percy," I said acknowledging him by name.

He smirked at me. There was something wrong with him. He smelled human…or at least semi-human…He merged his body with a wraith, a dark spirit. His eyes glinted black. They looked hollow. The wraith gave him power and immortality, but his mind…the person he used be was gone.

"Why?" I asked hoarsely.

"You killed the man I loved. You and Harry Potter," he spat.

I stared dumbfounded.

"Stupid Ginny," he hissed, "deserved to die. She had his attention. The diary was in her possession…I met him when I confiscated it from her. I fell in love with him."

"He used you," I snapped. "Are you crazy?"

"That was his first intention when he could no longer contact her," he said sadly. "In the end he couldn't because he fell in love with me too. We were going to rule the world together, until you and Harry Potter killed him!"

"You should be the one here, not me," I snapped. "You're nutters."

"Maybe…" he said grinning madly, "but I rule Britain as Minister of Magic."

"More like Big Brother," I spat, "my lord."

"Enough of this talk," he commanded.

"Tch."

"Crucio." That word sent pain ripping through my body. I screamed. My body had changed making me more resistant to pain, but this was an Unforgivable curse, whose purpose was causing as much pain as possible based on the caster's intent. And this hurt like hell. I lay there panting. I whimpered. I saw red.

He was leaning over me. I gasped. His face, his hair…"Fred," I whimpered.

"Incest as well," he sneered at me. He kicked me. "Until next time little brother…Sectumsempra."

Cuts appeared all over my body. I screamed. I smelt blood. I shivered in pain. My nerves…Oh god…what was that about...Fred…Oh god…I chose my brother as my mate. Bloody Hell.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Percy place his hood back on and leave through the door that I came through.

He pushed money into the hands of the woman that threw me into the room. He paid them for my torture.

I whimpered in pain. Slimy git. I kept bleeding. I slowly pushed myself up off the floor. I needed a cure for the Sectumsempra curse…I was yanked out of the room by a nurse. I was thrown into my room. The nurse used a counter spell. I gasped. Only some people knew about this spell-the Death Eaters…who's this person?

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think, Mr. Weasley," said a familiar voice.

"Snape," I said. The glamour fell and Severus Snape was standing there.

"Your brother was worried," he said.

"Brother? What do you mean? You never do anything for us!" I said.

"George," he said, his features softened.

"You and George? That's freaky," I shouted.

"Keep your voice down. Do you want me to get caught for helping you?" he hissed.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Shit. I'm hungry. I lost too much blood."

"So you really are a vampire then…" he said. "I didn't believe my sense."

"No, I am a vameer," I said. "So you are one too. I take it your mate is my brother."

"Correct Mr. Weasley," he said curtly. He cut open his arm. I raised an eyebrow. "You said that you were hungry," he said.

"My name's Ron, Severus. We're family now. Fine," I said. I walked over to him and drank blood from his arm. "Thank you. Did you and George tell them?"

"Yes, they accepted it when they saw me drink his blood."

"Must have been a shocker," I said grinning. I wiped blood from my lips. "Don't tell George, he'll be jealous." I smirked at him. "He is a vampire now, isn't he?"

"Yes. I must get back to work," he said.

"Of course," I said smirking. "I need to see the rest of our family soon. There's a visiting day this month. Tell them to come in."

"As you wish, Ronald," he said, returning my smirk. He replaced the glamour and left the room, closing the door with a snap.

A moment later, my friends entered. They saw my wounds and my bloodied clothes.

"What happened?" gasped Belle.

"The usual," I said.

"You're lying!" said Yuri. "I can read your emotions."

"Right," I said deadpanned. I had forgotten she could do that.

"Spill," said Belle.

"Fine, but you won't like it," I said. "My brother, Percy, came by and ordered me for the night. He wanted to torture me and he did. He used the Cruciatus curse and Sectumpsempra, which I don't know where he learned because the only one who's ever used it was a couple friends of mine. One of them came undercover and patched me up. He left a moment before you guys came in."

"He used a glamour," said May. "I saw right through it. His name is…"

"Severus Snape. He's a former Death Eater and currently a vameer like me. He's my brother's mate," I said. "This is confidential information."

"Very well," May said.

"I also have some good news," I said grinning. "My family is coming to see me."

"Really now?" said Li.

"Yes, really," I said. "Let's see how things go. Percy will be here again before then. He should be here instead of me. But you know what, I love you guys. You know, you're like family."

"Thanks." They held me in a group hug. I guess everything turned out alright, today.


	5. Chapter 5

**August 24 2008**

**It's been a fortnight. I still haven't heard from my family and my only contact to the outside world, my brother-in-law, hasn't returned. Could He have found them? I really can't hope to know. They don't let us come in contact with the news here. We're considered too nutters to know anything about reality. Some of us are actually sane though, but they can't tell the difference, or maybe they can and they want to make sure those of us who are loose our sanity as well. I'm starting to loose touch with reality. And he's been back.**

**R**

"Hello again, dear brother of mine," he said.

I gave him no recognition. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing me loose control again.

He stared at me. I didn't look back at him.

"Look at me," he snarled.

I gave no indication I heard him.

"Crucio."

I screamed.

"Finally a reaction," he said smiling serenely.

He looked so twisted doing that. I had the urge to vomit. I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate it, so I did anyway, even though I knew I was going to get it from him.

"Tell me," he said softly. "Who saved you?"

I gave him no answer. I wasn't going to betray my family. He didn't have the right to call them that anymore. I looked at him, glad that I knew Occlumency. I wasn't about to chance it. I had practiced, with my friends and with Severus. He did work here, undercover…to keep an eye on me, must have been the influence of the family. They worry too much.

"Crucio," he said.

Finally I spoke. "Is that it?" Man, am I really such a masochist. I can take it, I told myself. This is for the family, but really, I was enjoying Percy's rage because it showed me how twisted and unlike himself he had become. What happened to the calm, bookish and rule-abiding git, I called my brother. I started sobbing because I lost my brother to Tom Riddle, almost lost my friends and the rest of my family as well. I lost my humanity, and perhaps, even my sanity. Why else would be such a masochist?

He kicked my body. I had fallen to the floor on the hit of the second cruciatus curse.

"Tell me, who save you? Is it Severus?" his voice was dark, lullying, smooth, silky, serpentine and seductive.

I'm sure Voldemort didn't have a voice like that. The dark feeling I had before…an awakening of something terrible…someone terrible had happened. My brother was the new Dark Lord and he was doing this for the previous. My brother is worse than Voldemort. He's going to resurrect him, when he finds the Resurrection Stone because Voldemort does not have any Horcruxes remaining to use. Voldemort isn't as powerful as my brother. If he ends up being resurrected, all he'll ever be is my brother's pet. My brother will turn the tables on him.

He notices the look in my eyes, deep in thought, almost calculating. "Well?"

"I don't know," I said. "I was unconscious, but I have something to ask you."

"Ask away." He seemed to take my answer just like that.

"What are you going to do once Tom Riddle's resurrected?"

"Take the rest of the world under my wings."

"What if he wants to be in control?"

He smirked at me. "Why do you care?"

"I'm a vampire," I said. "But surely you know that by now. My kind has offered to join you? I don't mind, brother." The last bit was almost lusty, needy sounding. "You know that I get hungry and…" I crawled over to him trailing my hands over his body, as I moved to stand up.

"Clever, but I will never fall for that." He pushed me and I hit the floor.

I was yanked away from the object of my current lust. Looking at me from above was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Don't touch my master," she hissed. "Or I will kill you."

"But..." I gasped. "I want..."

"Nobody cares what you want, bitch," she said.

"Brother," I whimpered. "Please, I want you..."

Was it him I was yearning for or another brother of mine…Fred…forgive me.

I've never written anything, this freaky and dark before


End file.
